Another Love Story
by sava kaladze
Summary: People has always thought that Ichigo and Rukia's love story is the greatest love story in Bleach. They simply forget, there's another love story which is as powerful as Ichigo and Rukia's. The story that I wrote during my holiday. Please Read and Review.


**Another Love Story**

_People has always thought that Ichigo and Rukia's love story is the greatest love story in Bleach. They simply forget, there's another love story which is as powerful as Ichigo-Rukia's …_

This is the story…

The characters are Tite Kubo™

This fic is supposed to be also his, I only make it more romantic

Rated M for almost lemon hehehehehe…

.

.

.

.

Ishida Uryuu meletakkan Schneele Scheider ke dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya. Hollow berbentuk ikan pari itu langsung menghilang bagaikan debu ditiup angin malam. Hilang tanpa jejak. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser dari hidungnya akibat terlalu cepat melompat dari satu tiang ke tiang lainnya.

"Ishida kun!"teriak satu suara dari belakangnya.

Sejenak Ishida menahan nafasnya. Suara lembut gadis itu selalu membuatnya menahan nafasnya karena degup jantungnya yang mendadak tak beraturan. Gadis itu, teman sekelasnya…Inoue Orihime, gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasakan melayang tak tentu arah.

Ishida berbalik dan mendapati Inoue berlari ke arahnya. Gadis berambut orange itu mengerjapkan matanya yang basah berkali-kali. Air mukanya menunjukkan kecemasan yang tinggi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Inoue san?"

Gadis itu tertunduk seakan menahan tangis,"Ini semua karenaku. Hampir saja Ishida kun terbunuh demi menolongku."

Hati Ishida mencelos melihat airmata yang menitik di pipi Inoue. _Tidak Inoue san, demi dirimu aku bahkan rela mengorbankan hidupku sendiri_, ujarnya di dalam hati. Semua pernyataan itu hanya mampu disimpannya di dalam hati, karena ia tahu cinta Inoue hanya ia peruntukkan untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Hati pemuda berkacamata itu mendadak perih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa pedih di hatinya demi mengingat sahabat setengah shinigaminya itu.

"Inoue san, jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa,"katanya perlahan.

Mata Inoue menatap Ishida dengan seksama. Baju Quincy-nya yang putih kotor karena debu di sana-sini, ada beberapa lebam di wajah tampan Ishida yang ditimbulkan dari benturan dengan lantai Hueco Mundo. Gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat bercak darah di bahu kiri Ishida. Ada luka yang masih menganga di sana.

"Ishida kun, kau terluka!"

Ishida tidak sadar bahwa ia terluka akibat sabetan ekor hollow yang berbentuk ikan pari tadi. Tidak, yang tadi bukan sekedar hollow, karena ia cukup kuat dan agak sulit dikalahkan. Makhluk tadi paling tidak setingkat Gillian, karena ia juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Hollow tingkat rendah biasanya hanya mampu mengeluarkan erangan dan raungan. Apapun tingkatan makhluk tadi, ia mampu melukai satu-satunya Quincy yang masih hidup di dunia itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Inoue san. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sebentar saja juga sembuh,"Ishida buru-buru menenangkan Inoue yang lagi-lagi terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, kau terluka. Biar aku obati…"Inoue merangsek maju mencoba menyentuh bahu Ishida.

Ishida dengan cepat mundur,"Aku tidak khawatir."

"Tidak..lukamu cukup besar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Inoue san. Aku baik-baik saja…"

Namun Inoue tidak mau mendengar perkataan Ishida. Ia tetap berusaha mendekati Ishida yang sibuk melangkah mundur menjauhi Inoue. Akan tetapi, malang kaki Ishida tersandung sebuah batu bekas puing bangunan yang hancur akibat pertarungan Ishida dengan Gillian ikan pari tadi. Ishida tak ayal jatuh terjerembab. Sialnya lagi, Inoue yang berjalan mendekati Ishida tersandung kaki Ishida dan juga jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

Lebih tepatnya tubuh Inoue menimpa tubuh Ishida.

Bluk!

Wajah Inoue mendarat di wajah Ishida, lebih tepatnya bibir merah muda gadis itu menyapu lembut bibir tipis Ishida. Mereka berciuman!

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama sekali tak bergerak. Keduanya masih dalam posisi menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Mata keduanya sama-sama terbelalak lebar. Terkejut dan shock. Inoue belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Ia pernah mencium pipi Ichigo saat shinigami daiko itu pingsan setelah terluka dalam pertempurannya dengan Ulquiorra di Karakura. Akan tetapi, itu ia yang mencium Ichigo dan hanya di pipi saja. I_ni beda_. Ini adalah berciuman.

Ishida lebih parah lagi, ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh tangan seorang gadis pun, baik itu pacar ataupun hanya bantu menyeberangkan jalan seseorang. Ishida sangat polos dan saat ini wajahnya memerah. Amat sangat merah. Ini bisa disebut ciuman pertamanya.

Keduanya belum juga bergerak dari posisi masing-masing. Seharusnya Inoue yang bangkit lebih dahulu dari posisinya yang menindih Ishida, akan tetapi saat ini Inoue merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pun saat ia berdua dengan Ichigo. Tidak pernah seperti ini. Tubuh Ishida yang berada di bawahnya terasa amat sangat hangat. Ia merasa ada getaran aneh yang merambat dari tubuh Ishida ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan bibir Ishida…rasanya lembut sekali. Seperti menyentuh buih avocado float yang manis dan lembut.

Inoue sungguh tak mampu mengangkat tubuh dan bibirnya dari kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ini.

Ishida jelas tidak sanggup bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh sintal Inoue menekan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, terutama bagian atas gadis itu yang terasa sangat empuk. Ini persis seperti mimpi-mimpi yang kerap kali mengganggu tidurnya di malam hari._ Bersentuhan dengan bagian yang paling menggoda dari diri Inoue._ Ishida benar-benar menyukai kepribadian dan kebaikan hati Inoue. Bagian itu adalah bagian yang sering diperbincangkan teman sekelas mereka yang kagum akan pesona Inoue yang satu itu, akan tetapi Ishida tak pernah ikut-ikutan dalam mengguncingkan hal-hal seperti itu tentang Inoue. Cintanya pada Inoue suci, mungkin sama sucinya seperti cinta Ichigo pada Rukia. Oleh sebab itu, Ishida berusaha untuk tak memandang Inoue dari satu sisi itu saja. Ia selalu memandang gadis itu sebagai satu kesatuan yang utuh: gadis yatim piatu berhati baik yang selalu ingin menolong orang lain.

Akan tetapi Ishida pemuda yang normal. Terkadang tanpa ia sadari ia memimpikan Inoue sebagai wanita yang menggairahkan. Wanita yang kerap menggoda kelaki-lakiannya.

Dan posisi mereka berdua saat ini persis seakan-akan mewakili mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

Wajah Ishida masih memerah. Matanya masih menatap tepat ke mata Inoue. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan pada gadis yang menindihnya itu agar ia segera berdiri!

Ishida takut.

Takut sekali.

Ia takut…kelaki-lakiannya akan bereaksi jika Inoue tidak segera bangkit dari tubuhnya!

Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Inoue pasti akan sangat terkejut dan mungkin akan segera menamparnya. Gadis itu pasti akan langsung membencinya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, Ishida akan bunuh diri di tempat ini, saat ini juga!

Ishida masih melotot saat ia menyadari satu hal pada Inoue. Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan lalu tanpa disangka-sangka mengulum bibir bawah Ishida dengan lembut!

Tubuh Ishida bergetar saat itu juga dan apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Ada yang bereaksi di bagian bawah tubuhnya!

Gawat!

Tubuh Ishida panas dingin berusaha menahan diri. Dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya, ia berusaha menekan reaksi kelaki-lakiannya yang secara insting mulai terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. _Kami sama, tolong aku. Tenangkan diriku, jangan sampai Inoue tahu_, bisiknya memohon-mohon dalam hati.

Ia terlalu mencintai Inoue dan membiarkan Inoue tahu bahwa ia juga punya nafsu, hanya akan menghancurkan kepercayaan Inoue kepadanya. Inoue yang selalu menganggap dirinya sahabat, pasti akan merasa jijik padanya.

Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Ishida sungguh sangat sayang pada Inoue dan tak sanggup bila gadis itu akan menjauhinya karena instingnya sebagai laki-laki normal.

Hati Ishida mulai menangis. Hati dan tubuhnya sudah tidak sejalan. Hatinya menginginkan Inoue segera bangkit dan cepat menjauh dari dirinya, akan tetapi tubuhnya memohon agar Inoue tetap berada pada posisinya sekarang sehingga ia bisa melepaskan semua kerinduan yang sudah membelit hatinya sedari dulu.

Bagaimana dengan Inoue?

Inoue tanpa sadar mengulum bibir Ishida dengan lembut. Bibir pemuda itu terasa seperti es krim dan Inoue tak rela melepaskannya. Ia ingin menjilat es krim yang nikmat itu, menikmati setiap tetesnya dan menyeruput habis isi es krim itu. _Kami sama, mengapa bibir Ishida kun terasa manis seperti ini? Mengapa baru sekarang aku tahu manisnya bibir Ishida kun? Mengapa di tempat yang menyeramkan ini baru aku rasakan rasa nikmat seperti ini?_ Inoue bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Inoue tak berniat melepaskan ciumannya. Ia terus menyentuh bibir bawah Ishida dengan bibirnya sendiri, ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang keras merangsek bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan kaget, Inoue melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat wajah Ishida merah membara.

"Inoue san…" bisik Ishida.

"Ishida kun…kau…"

"Maafkan aku, Inoue san. Aku tak bermaksud…aku sungguh tak sengaja…"

Inoue mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ishida. Ia bukanlah gadis usia 17 tahun yang bodoh dan naif. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Michiru dan Tatsuki yang diam-diam terkadang merecoki dirinya dengan tontonan dewasa yang seharusnya tidak mereka tonton. Akan tetapi menurut Michiru, tontonan seperti itu penting karena mereka harus tahu hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia orang dewasa agar tidak mudah dibodohi laki-laki. Atau sebaiknya, jauhi saja makhluk bernama laki-laki tersebut, karena yang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalah melukai wanita dan membuat wanita menjerit sepanjang film. Itu pesan yang disampaikan Michiru. Tentu saja, Michiru kan naksir Inoue. Ia tidak rela Inoue suka dengan laki-laki, khususnya dengan Ichigo.

Inoue menatap wajah Ishida yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sudah hampir menangis. Inoue tahu, Ishida adalah pemuda yang baik dan polos. Pemuda ini selalu berusaha menolongnya setiap ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Pemuda ini selalu melindunginya setiap ada bahaya mengintai dirinya. Ishida memang bukan Ichigo. Ishida memang tidak sekuat Ichigo. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang selalu Inoue sadari, Ishida selalu memandangnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat mata Ishida memandang ke arah gadis lain. Hanya kepadanya. Cara mata Ishida memandangnya persis seperti cara Ichigo memandang Rukia. Persis sekali. Tatapan Ichigo yang selalu membuatnya cemburu pada Rukia…ya tatapan seperti itulah yang dipancarkan mata Ishida ke arahnya.

Inoue mendadak membelalakkan matanya.

_Kami sama, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?_

_Ichigo mencintai Rukia, itu sebabnya ia selalu memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan mata menghamba seperti itu. Dan jika Ishida menatapku seperti itu, itu artinya…Ishida mencintaiku?_

Inoue masih membelalakkan matanya menatap tajam ke mata Ishida. Ishida sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Mata Inoue seakan ingin menelan dirinya bulat-bulat. Ia tak mau Inoue membencinya. Akan tetapi, tubuh laki-lakinya tetap bereaksi sesuai dengan kondisi Inoue yang masih menindihnya. Bagian itu malah bereaksi lebih keras lagi!

Ishida ingin mati saja saat ini.

Inoue tentu saja merasakan sesuatu mengganjal tubuhnya di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang tadinya tidak ada, namun tiba-tiba mulai mengeras dengan sendirinya. Dan herannya…ia tidak marah sama sekali pada Ishida. Ia tahu Ishida pemuda baik. Apapun yang terjadi, itu pastilah karena ia mencium Ishida. Ini murni kesalahannya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu dengan perlahan ia tersenyum malu.

"Ishida kun…kau…kau…kau menginginkanku?"tanyanya sangat lirih. Inoue merasa malu menanyakan itu, akan tetapi Ishida adalah pemuda yang polos dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, sampai-sampai ia terkesan sangat pemalu. Jadi mengharapkan Ishida mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sama saja meminta bulan turun dari langit ke pangkuannya. Mustahil.

Wajah Ishida yang sudah merah, semakin memerah lagi. Ia tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir Inoue yang indah nan merekah itu.

"Inoue san…aku..aku..aku…"Ishida berkata terbata-bata.

Inoue terkikik dalam hati. Penilaiannya terhadap Ishida tak salah. Ishida memang pemuda polos dan baik, ia tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Buktinya wajah pemuda itu memerah malu.

"Ishida kun…kau tidak menyukaiku?"tanya Inoue. Ia memutuskan ingin memancing keluar perasaan Ishida padanya.

Ishida terpana. Mana mungkin ia tidak menyukai Inoue? Ia benar-benar menyukai Inoue. Bagaimana mungkin Inoue berpikir sebaliknya? Apa wajahnya saat ini menyiratkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Inoue?

"Inoue san, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku…"tak sanggup Ishida melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bagaimana perasaan terdalamnya pada Inoue.

Inoue merasa agak sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Ishida yang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Dengan enggan ia bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Ishida. Gadis berambut orange itu berdiri dengan limbung. Ia mendadak merasa malu bahwa ia telah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan telah mencium Ishida.

Ishida terpaku di tempatnya setengah berbaring. Ia melihat semburat kekecewaan di wajah Inoue. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya di dalam hati. Inoue barusan telah memberi jalan padanya untuk mengatakan apakah ia menyukai Inoue atau tidak, akan tetapi ia dengan bodohnya sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Bodohnya…

"Inoue san…"

Inoue berbalik memunggungi Ishida. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya kecewa karena sikap Ishida yang cenderung menampik dirinya. Ia ingin Ishida mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Inoue…ingin sekali mendengar Quincy itu mengatakan hal itu. Ia mungkin menyukai Ishida.

Apa? Menyukai Ishida? Apa ia tidak salah?

_Bukankah kau menyukai Kurosaki kun, Orihime?_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

_Bukankah Kurosaki kun yang telah membuatmu setengah mati ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindunginya dan teman-temanmu, Orihime?_

_Bukankah kau begitu ingin mendapatkan Kurosaki kun, sampai-sampai kau demikian membenci kedekatan Kurosaki kun dengan Kuchiki san, Orihime?_

_Lalu kenapa sekarang kau bilang, kau mungkin menyukai Ishida kun?_

_Mengapa Orihime?_

_Mengapa?_

_Jawabannya sudah di depan mata, Orihime._

_Itu karena Ishida kun yang selalu berada di sisimu. Ia selalu menemanimu di kala kau sedih menyaksikan kemesraan Kurosaki kun dan Kuchiki san. Ia selalu menemanimu saat kau kesepian di apartemenmu dengan membawakan masakan buatannya sendiri yang rasanya jauh lebih lezat dari masakanmu. Ia selalu berlari di sampingmu dalam pertempuran. Ia selalu berdiri sisimu saat kau menangis dalam kecemburuanmu akan kasih yang Kurosaki kun berikan pada Kuchiki san. Ia yang selalu melindungimu dalam pertempuran. Ia yang selalu tersenyum padamu saat kau tak mendapatkan senyuman terkembang dari wajah Kurosaki kun._

_Ia adalah pemuda yang selalu ada untukmu tanpa kau sadari betapa kehadirannya sangat penting untukmu, karena ia tidak pernah pergi dari sisimu._

_Apakah kau sadar semua itu, Orihime?_

_Apakah kau menyadari keberadaan Ishida kun dalam hidupmu, Orihime?_

_Kau harus sadar, Orihime. Jika tidak, ia mungkin akan bertemu gadis lain yang lebih baik darimu. Lalu kau akan kehilangan dia, seperti kau kehilangan Kurosaki kun saat Kuchiki san mulai memasuki kehidupannya._

_Kau akan kembali sendirian, Orihime._

_Kau akan kesepian lagi._

_Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan tatapan mata dan senyuman tulus Ishida kun lagi._

_Dan jika hari itu tiba, kau akan lebih menyesal daripada saat kau mengetahui bahwa cinta Kurosaki kun hanya ia peruntukkan pada Kuchiki san. Kau akan lebih menyesal lagi! Ishida kun dan perhatiannya yang tulus akan ia berikan pada gadis lain!_

Inoue tersentak dari pergolakan batinnya. Ia tak pernah menyadari betapa perhatian Ishida padanya begitu besar, begitu intens. Ia terlalu sibuk merenda harapan kosong akan cinta Ichigo padanya. Ia terlalu sibuk merasakan cemburu akan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan khayalan-khayalannya akan cinta Ichigo. Terlalu sibuknya sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mendampinginya tanpa kenal lelah.

Ishida kun.

Ishida bangkit dari tanah. Ia melihat bahwa Inoue terpaku dalam diam di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu membelakanginya. Seakan tak mau melihat dirinya. Seakan membenci dirinya yang bodoh.

Ia memang bodoh.

Tak peduli betapa ia selalu mendapat Ranking 1 di kelasnya.

Tak peduli betapa ia selalu menempati peringkat tertinggi dalam tes intelejensia.

Tak peduli betapa cepatnya ia dalam menyerap pengetahuan.

Saat ini ia adalah pemuda bodoh yang tak mampu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang berada di depan matanya dalam soal percintaan.

Ishida menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanian di dalam dadanya. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki harus mampu menterjemahkan keinginan di dalam hatinya menjadi suatu aksi yang bisa ia pertanggungjawabkan.

Ia harus dapat mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Inoue.

Pemuda berkacamata itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Inoue. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa cemas akan penolakan Inoue. Akankah gadis itu menolaknya? Sanggupkah ia ditolak? Bukankah penolakan Inoue akan membuatnya malah tak mampu menatap wajah gadis itu lagi?

Jangan banyak berpikir, Uryuu. Nyatakan saja!

"Inoue san…"

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Inoue san…"

Gadis berambut orange itu tak juga bereaksi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Inoue san. Amat sangat menyukaimu!"

Punggung Inoue terlihat bergetar, lalu dengan sangat perlahan gadis itu membalikkan punggungnya. Wajahnya yang manis terpana seraya menatap mata Ishida lekat-lekat. Ia seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ishida kun…"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Inoue san, meski aku tahu kau hanya menyukai Ichigo. mungkin aku salah karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tahu, aku tak punya harapan sama sekali akan balasan perasaanmu…tapi tidak apa-apa Inoue san, aku tak mengharapkan kau membalas cintaku. Aku cukup tahu diri,"tukas Ishida panjang lebar.

"Ishida kun..."

"Aku memang tak sekuat Ichigo. Aku sadari itu, Inoue san. Aku, Ichigo, Chad, Kuchiki san dan Abarai san mempertaruhkan nyawa kemari, semuanya untuk tujuan yang sama. Menolongmu karena kau adalah teman kami. Melihatmu tidak terluka sudah cukup bagiku. Aku berharap kami bisa membawamu kembali ke Karakura, paling tidak salah satu dari kami."

Inoue tertunduk. Hatinya merasa miris mendengar bahwa semua temannya saat ini sedang bertarung di luar sana demi membawanya kembali ke Karakura. Mereka dengan segala kekuatan mereka yang mungkin tak sepadan dengan kekuatan para Espada, sedang berusaha dengan gigih memenangkan satu pertarungan demi pertarungan lainnya, hanya untuk satu tujuan: membawa Inoue kembali pulang ke dunia. Ke Karakura.

"Aku minta maaf akan hal yang terjadi barusan. Betapapun aku menyukaimu, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu…menciummu. Itu kecelakaan. Kau bisa lupakan apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita. _Ciuman kita_. Yang terpenting adalah kau jangan membenciku. Izinkanlah aku tetap berada di sisimu, _meski kau hanya menganggapku seorang teman_. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Airmata mengalir di pipi ranum Inoue. Ia sudah mendengar perasaan yang terdalam Ishida terhadap dirinya, meski ia tahu Ishida sesungguhnya tak pernah ingin mengatakannya. Pemuda itu terlalu baik dan tak berani sedikit pun mengharapkan cintanya akan dibalas Inoue. Ishida sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa cinta Inoue hanya untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

Akan tetapi, ada berapa banyak pemuda sebaik dan setukus Ishida di dunia ini? Akankah ia menemukan lagi pemuda sebaik Ishida? Akankah dirinya mendapat kesempatan kejatuhan cinta setulus cinta Ishida lagi?

Inoue sungguh tak yakin.

Ishida merasa hatinya teriris sembilu menyaksikan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Inoue. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Ia tahu gadis itu tak akan pernah membalas cintanya. Ia tahu gadis itu hanya mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tahu semua itu.

Ishida Uryuu adalah seorang ksatria. Ia akan menerima semua konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat dengan mengakui perasaannya pada Inoue. Inoue sendiri kan yang bertanya apa ia menyukai gadis itu atau tidak? Ishida yang memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Apapun jawaban Inoue sudah sepantasnya ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Ishida menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Inoue masih juga terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan mata yang basah oleh airmata. Hati Ishida masih terasa pedih, akan tetapi hidup harus terus berlanjut. Perjalanan untuk menaklukkan Hueco Mundo masih panjang. Masih ada banyak rintangan yang menghalang di depan mereka.

Ishida menengadah ke atas langit Hueco Mundo yang berwarna biru. Ichigo pastinya sedang bertarung di suatu tempat di Karakura atau di Soul Society. Ia sudah melewati garganta untuk kembali ke dunia dengan Unohana taicho. Bayangan pemuda berambut orange muncul di benaknya.

_Ichigo, kalahkan mereka semua, Temanku_, ujar Ishida membatin. _Setelah itu kembalilah kemari…ada cinta Inoue menunggumu di sini. Kau yang selalu menang, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang dalam pertarungan kita ini._

Ishida menoleh sesaat ke arah gadis berambut orange yang sekarang tertunduk menekuri tanah Hueco Mundo yang berpasir.

"Inoue san, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Para shinigami pasti sedang bertarung dengan hollow di sini, atau mungkin juga dengan espada yang tertinggal. Kita harus mencari mereka agar bisa kembali ke dunia,"kata Ishida dengan mantap.

Inoue mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berkali-kali, seakan tak percaya sikap Ishida yang tenang setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya. _Tidakkah ia ingin tahu jawaban dariku, _tanya Inoue pada dirinya sendiri. _Tidakkah ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya?_

Ishida sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Inoue mendekatinya. Gadis itu berusaha mensejajari langkahnya.

"Ishida kun…tunggu sebentar.."

Ishida menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Inoue san?"

Inoue terlihat menghela nafas perlahan,"Tentang perasaanmu padaku, aku…aku…"

Ishida cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia tak sanggup mendengar penolakan apapun. Saat ini ia butuh semua semangat dan kekuatannya untuk bertarung dan meninggalkan tempat yang menyeramkan ini.

"Tidak usah katakan apapun, Inoue san. Aku sudah bilang, aku memahami cintamu hanya untuk Ichigo. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keselamatanmu. Jika Aizen kembali, ia pasti akan kembali menangkapmu."

"Tapi Ishida kun..aku…"

"Sudah Inoue san, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera pergi."

"Ishida kun, dengarkan aku sebentar…"

"Tak perlu katakan apapun, Inoue san. Aku mengerti."

"Ishida kun, aku…aku…aku…"

Ishida lagi-lagi menggeleng,"Tidak apa-apa, Inoue san…aku tidak apa-apa."

Quincy berkacamata itu lalu segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat di depan Inoue. Ia berusaha menjauhi Inoue. Bukan apa-apa, ia tak ingin Inoue melihat awan yang menggantung di balik kacamata tipisnya. Ia tak ingin Inoue menyaksikan bahwa ia, Ishida Uryuu, the Last Quincy, menitikkan airmata karena patah hati.

Inoue yang merasa tak diberi kesempatan segera berlari mengejar Ishida. Lalu saat punggung tegap pemuda itu sudah berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, ia melompat dan dengan mengejutkan, memeluk punggung pemuda itu. Ishida menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar isakan gadis itu pecah di punggungnya.

"Ishida kun…jangan pergi."

Ishida tersentak. Inoue memeluknya?

"Inoue san?"

"Dengarkan aku sebentar saja."

"Inoue san? Apa? Baiklah…"

"Aku buta selama ini. Aku terlalu berharap pada cinta Kurosaki kun, sehingga aku tak sadar kau yang selalu menemaniku dan mendampingiku, ternyata menyayangiku. Maafkan aku Ishida kun…"

"Inoue san, tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah."

Isakan Inoue masih terdengar dari balik punggung Ishida."Tentu saja aku salah, Ishida kun. Aku salah karena aku tak membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Sekian lama kau bersamaku, yang kau dengar hanya keluh-kesahku tentang Kurosaki kun. Aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Tidak Inoue san, kau tidak pernah menyakitiku…kau selalu baik padaku."

Inoue makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Ishida. Gadis itu menyesap aroma tubuh Ishida yang sewangi cendana yang bercampur dengan keringatnya. Campuranan aroma tubuh yang manis. Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadari aroma tubuh Ishida yang menyenangkan ini sebelumnya?

"Beri aku kesempatan, Ishida kun. Beri aku kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta padamu…"bisik Inoue.

Ishida terpana. _Beri aku kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta padamu?_ Apa gadis itu tak salah bicara? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Aku menyukaimu, Ishida kun. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi agar aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Mohon tunggu aku dan jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Perlahan tapi pasti Ishida memutar tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan menyentuh bahu Inoue yang masih terguncang karena isakannya yang sudah mulai mereda. Ia lalu mengangkat dagu gadis itu untuk menghadap wajahnya. Mata Inoue langsung tertuju pada mata hitam di balik kacamata Ishida.

"Tapi Ichigo? Bukankah kau selalu mencintainya, Inoue san?"tanya Ishida lembut.

Inoue menatap Ishida dengan cemas,"Cinta Kurosaki kun selamanya hanya akan menjadi milik Kuchiki san. Cintamu…yang kuharapkan sekarang, Ishida kun."

Ishida tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Inoue yang basah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan saputangan putih dari kantong celananya dan dengan perlahan menyeka pipi yang basah itu dengan saputangannya.

"Tak perlu mengharapkan cintaku, Inoue san,"tukasnya lirih.

Mata Inoue membulat tak percaya,"Anno?"

"Untuk apa mengharapkan cintaku? Sejak awal cinta itu sudah menjadi milikmu…Orihime chan."

Senyuman terulas di bibir Quincy yang tampan itu, lalu dengan lembut ia mencium dahi Inoue. Lembut sekali. Ciuman yang mengesankan kasih sayang dan kesetiaan Ishida pada Inoue.

Inoue tersenyum lalu dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ishida. Dengan berjinjit, ia menempelkan bibir merah mudanya ke bibir Ishida. Kedua tangannya menekan kepala Ishida untuk lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Gadis itu mencium Ishida. Lagi.

Ishida sedikit kaget dengan gairah yang terpancar dari Inoue, namun dengan cepat ia menutupi kekagetannya dengan membalas ciuman Inoue. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Inoue dengan lembut.

"Orihime chan…"

"Ishida kun…"

Langit Hueco Mundo masih sebiru sebelumnya. Awan-awannya pun masih seputih sebelumnya. Tanah-tanah Hueco Mundo masih berpasir sebelumnya. Anginnya masih sedingin sebelumnya. Semuanya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hanya ada satu hal yang berubah hari itu.

Bibit cinta yang baru mulai berkembang di dalam hati Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihime. Pelan tapi pasti cinta mereka pasti akan mengakar kuat di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Kisah cinta mereka akan dikenang sebagai salah satu kisah cinta yang indah dalam Bleach.

See…there's great love story besides Ichigo and Rukia's, right?

…..

…..

…..

The end

A/N:

Fic ini proyek liburan saya setelah menonton episode di mana Inoue meminta Ishida membawanya ke atap Las Noches, untuk melihat pertarungan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo. Saya selalu berpikir, yang paling tepat untuk Inoue adalah Ishida. Pemuda ini memang menyukai dia dan terkadang memerah wajahnya melihat Inoue, sayang Inoue belum menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini menyukai dia. Mungkin kelak Tite Kubo akan mendapat wangsit untuk melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka hehehehe, who knows?

Fic ini untuk imouto-ku Aya-na Rifai dan temanku Zangetsu Ichigo. Semoga liburan lebaran kalian menyenangkan dan ga sakit seperti saya hehehehehe.


End file.
